Concise
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: 30 words, 30 little stories, all about the Greens and their strange relationship.


**Concise**

 **Summary:** 30 words, 30 little stories, all about the Greens and their strange relationship.

 **Authors note:** The Green's ages vary in this one, and the events are not in chronological order. They also have human appendages. The Powerpuff Girls don't belong to me.

 _Concise_

 _Adj: Giving a lot of information clearly and in a few words; brief but comprehensive._

* * *

 **Bathroom**

"Can you hurry it up numbnuts? I have to pee!"

"Hey, I still have to brush my teeth and gel my hair. Just go."

"NO, that's weird!"

"Buttercup, we live together, this was bound to happen at some point."

"I am not doing anything that involves me using a toilet until you get out."

"… I won't look, if that's what you're worried about."

"I highly doubt that Butch."

* * *

 **Fight**

Unfortunately, fights were rather common between the green counterparts; however they usually ended up settling their differences in bed.

* * *

 **High-school**

Both Butch and Buttercup started high-school together with her sisters and his brothers. Little did they know that it would be the start of an amazing friendship.

* * *

 **Names**

"Jerk."

"Goody-two shoes."

"Snail boy!"

"Spice girl!"

"EVIL BASTARD!"

"PIECE OF SHIT POWDERPUFF!"

And suddenly they were making out ferociously on the floor.

* * *

 **Son**

Butch would never admit it, but Buttercup remembered when he fainted moments after their son, Blaise was born.

* * *

 **Honeymoon**

"Thank Christ that's over, I thought the reception was never going to end."

"Told you we should have just eloped."

"Well next time we get married we'll do that then, ok? Right now I'm just looking forward to the honeymoon."

"You mean you're looking forward to one week of hot, uninterrupted sex. What a coincidence, so am I."

"Oh my god Butch, do you _think_ with your dick?"

"Buttercup, what the fuck do you think it is people do on their honeymoon?"

* * *

 **Promise**

"I'll always be here to keep your dumbass out of trouble Butch, you can count on that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

* * *

 **Death**

Years later when the Professor passed away, Buttercup did not cry. Her sisters were a wreck at the burial, and were sobbing uncontrollably. Lord knew how much she wanted to break down and scream herself, but with Blossom out of commission, Buttercup knew she had to be the strong one for her sisters. Butch had slipped away at the half-point of the burial to give her some space, but she really wished that he hadn't, because she needed his silent strength more then ever.

She stayed the longest after the funeral was over; staring down at the tombstone of the man that she once called her father. If she was honest with herself, couldn't ever remember feeling so hollow and broken before in her life. She turned around to leave only to notice Butch standing a few feet behind her with a remorseful look on his face. He didn't say anything as he silently extended his arms out towards her. She didn't have to be told twice. Buttercup threw herself into Butch's chest as loud, heaving sobs finally escaped her.

* * *

 **Feelings**

Brick smirked as he followed his brother's gaze down the hallway, locked on Buttercup's passing figure.

"You really like her don't you?" He teased his green eyed brother.

Butch just shot him glare and scowled. "Shut up Brick." He grumbled.

* * *

 **Hospital**

When Buttercup had been bed-ridden for nearly a week in the hospital – as the chemical X in her bloodstream frantically worked on healing her shredded body from a particularly brutal fight against a monster attacking Townsville – Butch made it a point to visit Buttercup every day in her room, bringing her games and sweets to entertain her. Sometimes he came to visit her more than once a day.

* * *

 **Change**

Butch never ended up changing his bad boy ways, even after being with Buttercup for over half of his life. She didn't mind though. Even though they were getting up there in years, he hadn't lost his old strength or attitude, and that was one of the things that Buttercup loved about him most.

* * *

 **Daughter**

Butch looked at down at his tiny infant daughter, Bellatrix, as Buttercup sat next to him in her hospital bed – trying to regain some of her strength after the difficult delivery. He looked up at Buttercup, and she noticed silent tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you." He whispered to her, as he cradled their draughter closer to his chest.

* * *

 **Games**

"I'm going to rip your miserable head from your shoulders, and stuff it into your chest cavity! Do you hear me Butch, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Alright Buttercup! Jesus, it's just Mortal Combat! You don't actually have to threaten to actually decapitate me!"

"I REFUSE TO LOSE BUTCHIE."

"Sometimes I worry about you babe."

* * *

 **Kiss**

The first time Butch and Buttercup kissed was more or less out of a "Heat of the Moment" type of situation. Their second kiss however, followed one minute after their first.

* * *

 **Friends-with-Benefits**

Buttercup spent almost three years swearing up and down to her sisters that she and Butch were just fuck-buddies. However, Blossom – despite never being in that type of relationship herself – was fairly certain that friends-with-benefits didn't have one another listed as the other's emergency contact number, buy a house, and adopt a Pitbull together.

* * *

 **Flirt**

"Hey Butts."

"What Butch."

"Your sister? Fine piece of ass that one's got."

"BUTCH, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL MURD—"

"You have a nicer one though."

* * *

 **Youth**

Despite the fact the Puffs and the Ruffs were in their mid-70's now, Butch noticed with glee that while Blossom's red hair now had streaks of gray in it, and Bubble's hair had turned completely white, Buttercup didn't have a single gray hair in her raven locks. Buttercup would always have her youth, and Butch greatly appreciated that.

* * *

 **Marriage**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Butch leaped on Buttercup with an almost feral snarl, as he smashed their mouths together. Buttercup not being able to do anything else.

As they entered the reception area, Buttercup could only gape at the thousands of fucking buttercups, her namesake, scattered everywhere. She turned to her sisters, husband, and brother-in-law's.

"Whose bright idea was this?!" She snarled at them. Face as red as Brick's cap.

"Mine." Butch grinned, taking full credibility, as he flashed her a devilish smirk. "But Bubbles but it all together."

Buttercup just shook her head at him. "You're an idiot." She muttered, glancing around.

Butch grinned wider. "Yeah but I'm _your_ idiot." He flashed his wedding band at her, smirking evilly, " _FOREVER."_

"Don't remind me."

* * *

 **Football**

Butch loved football. He basically lived and breathed it, so it came to no one's surprise that he spent most of his time after school practicing with his team-mates. Buttercup was well aware of this, so instead of being like other girlfriends, who would drag their partners to the mall or do other mundane activities like that – she came to his every practice, and cheered him on at every game. She was, by all accounts, his number #1 fan after all.

* * *

 **Training**

As soon as he was old enough, Buttercup began to teach her son the basics of hand-to-hand combat, with her as his teacher. By age 10, he had already mastered two different types of martial arts, and was working on his third black belt.

Buttercup considered it to be one her greatest accomplishments.

* * *

 **Hugs**

Buttercup would never admit it to anyone; even her own sisters, but she loved Butch's hugs. She always found them to be especially warm.

* * *

 **Evil**

No matter how many times Butch claimed to be evil, Buttercup knew that despite the horrid things he did to other people; including their friends, that Butch had a conscience, and that he had certain limits that he wouldn't cross. She knew that he wasn't as evil as he claimed to be.

* * *

 **Music**

The Greens argued about many things in their relationship, and naturally had very different views then the other; however they had same taste in music: classic rock and roll, with a hint of punk and rap.

* * *

 **Nails**

Despite the fact the Butch was 6'4, an ex-super villain, and currently worked in Special Defence, he, like his brother Boomer, would crack and paint his daughter's nails if she asked him to.

* * *

 **Tears**

Boomer could honestly say that he had never seen Butch cry in his entire life, and they were in their late 80's now. He was violent, crass and was almost always laughing at something. Even when things took a turn for the worst, Butch was never one to break down and show weakness. So his mouth almost dropped open in surprise when his older brother started to shake with deep, choking sobs as he gazed into the casket of his beloved Buttercup – the only reaming Powerpuff left of the original trio.

"I love you." Butch crocked. "I'll never stop loving you, I'll see you again soon Butterfly, just wait for me."

* * *

 **Height**

"I'm taller then you."

"No shit you're taller than me, your 6'4, I'm 5'11. You've got a good head on me."

"I like using your head as a spot to rest my chin on."

"Butch..."

"Come on Sunshine, you gotta admit that my height is pretty hot."

"… It _is_ kinda sexy; I'll let you have that one."

* * *

 **Cute**

Butch would not use the word "Cute" to describe Buttercup. He would use words like "Hot" or "Sexy" when referring to her, but very rarely did he ever use cute.

If there was one thing about Buttercup that Butch could describe as "cute", it would have to be when she would unconsciously cuddle up into his side when they were sleeping together.

* * *

 **Girlfriend**

"Admit it: You want me to be your girlfriend."

"WHAT?! NO! I mean… I've thought about it, sure, and well, yeah, I _do_ like you a lot, but I thought that you didn't want that with me."

"Why don't you ask me and find out what I want?"

"Ugh… Um, Buttercup, do you wanna go out with me?"

"…."

"Oh my god, say something woman! I didn't just ask you so you could throw the question back in my face, laugh at me, or call me a pussy or some shit like that!"

"… Yeah ok."

"I SWEAR TO—Wait, what?"

"Yes Butch, I'll go out with you. It's about time you asked!"

"Wait, really?"

* * *

 **Dance**

Butch would never dance in public, especially around his and Buttercup's friend group. However in private, Buttercup found out that just because he _wouldn't_ dance, didn't mean that he _couldn't_. She quickly learned that they actually had amazing chemistry when they danced together.

They would often go out to nightclubs and bust out their amazing moves there. One time his brothers, Brick and Boomer happened to be there with them. Both watched in utter amazement as their brother rocked out on the club's dance floor with his girlfriend.

"I though you said you didn't dance?" Brick questioned his younger sibling.

Butch flashed him a wicked grin and jerked his head toward Buttercup, who he was currently grinding against.

"That's because I save all my moves for her."

* * *

 **Love**

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah Butch?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too Butchie."

* * *

 **Authors note:** I'm thinking about doing something similar to this for the Red's and Blue's. I'm not 100% sure, as I find the Green's the easiest to write about. However, if any of you would like me to do something like this concerning the Red's and the Blue's, feel free to send me a PM or write a review.

Thank you for reading, and have a great day!

Mrs. RoseGold


End file.
